Pas si idiot que ça
by Vagabonde
Summary: "On dit d'Oga qu'il est un idiot. [...] Oui mais Oga ne doit pas être si idiot que ça, en réalité. [...] Il ne pourra certainement pas réussir la plupart des examens bien sûr, ne rêvons pas éveillés tout de même ! C'est juste qu'un jour, il est tombé malade." [POV Furuichi - Friendship]


_**C**oucou ! Aujourd'hui, pour mon anniv' gah, mes 20 ans !), je me suis offert cette fic (oui, normalement on aurait dû m'en offrir, mais vu que personne ne connait ma date de naissance, c'est logique que je n'en reçoive pas xD) !_

_**J**'ai réussi à finir cet OS juste à temps, je vous dis pas la panique qui se passe en moment chez moi pourtant xD ! _

_**D**isclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, même pas aujourd'hui !_

_**P**airing : Aucun. Non non, même pas de soupçon d'OgaFuru. Enfin, pour moi xD !_

_**G**enre : Friendship. _

_**P**our ceux qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué tout de suite, c'est un point de vue de Furuichi. _

**_Ma 20ème fic postée à ce jour ! Oh yeah ! (j'enchaîne les 20 aujourd'hui xD)_**

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

**Pas si idiot que ça**

On dit d'Oga qu'il est un idiot. Moi-même, je le traite souvent de crétin, imbécile ou autre même si à chaque fois, il réplique en me frappant. Mais je suis habitué. Et puis, après tout, seul un idiot ne répond qu'avec la violence.

Oui mais Oga ne doit pas être si idiot que ça, en réalité. Il ne réfléchit probablement jamais assez à ses actes mais il tente toujours de trouver des solutions intelligentes et cools. Pour l'intelligence, on repassera bien sûr. Mais parfois, il est vraiment trop cool. Dans ces moments-là, je n'arrive pas à décrocher mon regard, tout comme ceux présents aux alentours. Les autres ont forcément la trouille mais moi qui le connais bien, qui le regarde planqué derrière un mur depuis des années, ne voyant que son dos large et parfois, quand il est de profil, son sourire démoniaque, je le trouve vraiment cool.

Mais je ne lui dirai jamais. Faut pas exagérer non plus ! Après, ce béta va prendre la grosse tête et il s'y croit déjà un peu trop, je trouve. Enfin bref, où j'en étais déjà ?

Ah oui, je disais qu'Oga n'était pas si idiot que ça. Il ne pourra certainement pas réussir la plupart des examens bien sûr, ne rêvons pas éveillés tout de même ! C'est juste qu'un jour, il est tombé malade.

Alors là, vous me dites « Mais quel rapport ? ». Eh bien, justement, tout est là. On dit qu'au Japon, si vous éternuez, c'est qu'on parle de vous… Ah non, je me suis trompé de proverbe ! En fait, on dit que seuls les idiots ne tombent jamais malades. Et comme il est déjà tombé malade, il n'est pas un idiot ! Oui, je sais, c'est bancal. En plus, il n'est plus tombé malade depuis, peut-être que son intelligence a régressé du coup. Enfin je m'égare là.

Que cela prouve qu'il est un imbécile ou non, l'avoir vu malade reste un souvenir vraiment marquant dans mon esprit. Et vous, vous le voyez malade ? Ben non, absolument pas ! On dirait que rien ne peut l'atteindre, comme s'il était invulnérable. Alors quand on se retrouve face à un Oga fiévreux et sans force, c'est un choc.

C'était à la fin de la primaire, pendant un voyage scolaire. Notre dernière année d'ailleurs. Je m'en souviens bien parce qu'à ce moment-là, c'était la deuxième année que j'étais dans la même classe qu'Oga, la deuxième année qu'on était devenu ami et c'était une année assez particulière pour moi. Un peu comme une année charnière dans ma vie.

Je n'aime pas trop en parler parce qu'après tout, ça fait remonter certains mauvais souvenirs. Mes anciens amis m'avaient délaissé, soi-disant parce qu'ils avaient peur d'Oga et que leurs parents leur avaient interdit de lui parler. Et vu que je traînais toujours avec lui… C'était blessant mais pour rien au monde je n'aurai abandonné Oga. En fait, je sentais qu'il était différent. Qu'il ne me lâcherait pas aussi facilement même si je faisais n'importe quoi. Après tout, lui-même faisait déjà n'importe quoi et j'étais toujours là.

Mais c'était quand même terrifiant pour moi qui avais toujours réussi à me faire tout plein d'amis. D'un coup, je me retrouvais seul. Et au début, Oga n'était pas du genre à venir vers moi, il fallait toujours que je le cherche à la pause déjeuner, ou à la récré. Avant je pensais qu'il s'amusait à m'éviter mais aujourd'hui, je pense plutôt qu'il était trop habitué à être seul pour faire gaffe à moi.

Pour être ami avec Oga, j'ai essuyé quelques crasses aussi. Il y avait lui qui aimait les bagarres dans lesquelles je risquais souvent d'être entraîné, qui m'oubliait trop souvent et me plantait dans la cour de l'école pour se promener je ne sais où, qui me frappait quand il n'était pas d'accord avec moi – bizarrement ça ne change pas beaucoup aujourd'hui, à part le fait qu'il pense relativement toujours à moi, surtout quand il est dans la merde et que ça l'arrange.

Et il y avait mes anciens amis qui me prenaient de plus en plus pour leur tête de turc. Ils me prenaient vraiment pour un pigeon, et moi, bonne poire, croyant qu'ils étaient de nouveau sympa avec moi, je leur achetais leur déjeuner, leur donnais un peu d'argent, faisais leurs tâches ménagères à leur place…

J'étais vraiment idiot à l'époque. Mais il y a toujours une partie de notre vie où il faut apprendre à vivre. Et souvent, on l'apprend de la manière la plus dure qui soit.

J'en reviens donc à notre voyage scolaire – c'est fou comme j'aime raconter ma vie quand même – on devait aller faire du camping sur le Mont Fuji. Soi-disant dans le cadre d'une sortie pédagogique orientée sur les sciences. Plutôt parce que c'était moins cher, avouons-le.

On avait eu le droit à un bus pour nous emmener au pied de la montagne et de là, on avait dû grimper à pieds jusqu'à notre campement, les tentes et vivres fourrés dans des sacs et distribués aux élèves. Il y avait un peu plus de trois kilomètres. Trois kilomètres, pour des enfants, ce n'est pas rien. Mais ce n'est pas non plus insurmontable, même avec des sacs supplémentaires. Alors, je me suis mis à côté d'Oga et on a marché.

Il faisait beau et une petite brise rafraichissante soufflait doucement. En plus, les arbres de la forêt nous protégeaient des rayons du soleil. Vraiment, une petite promenade de santé. Mais c'était sans compter sur Oga.

Déjà, j'avais dû le forcer à venir. Il n'aimait pas les voyages scolaires apparemment. Sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas d'amis, avant moi, ni de types à frapper dans la forêt. Mais comme je venais, il avait fait l'effort de venir aussi. Je l'avais limite harcelé en même temps…

Donc il était là, en train de marcher tranquillement, en tête, très loin de tout le monde, même des profs. C'était crevant de garder son rythme, j'étais même obligé de trottiner à côté de lui pour ne pas me laisser distancer. Et il ne causait même pas ! En même temps, pas sûr que je puisse parler alors que je respirais déjà par la bouche, essoufflé par l'effort.

Si j'avais su à ce moment-là que le simple fait de rester à ses côtés pendant la montée aller se retourner contre moi, peut-être que j'aurai fait autrement. Après tout, je n'aime pas spécialement souffrir, comme tout le monde.

Mais je ne le savais pas et je suivais de près Oga, sans me décourager. On est arrivé les premiers aux deux cabanes qui constituaient le réfectoire et les sanitaires, et j'ai jeté mon sac à mes pieds. Oga, alors que je sais qu'il est super fort, m'avait refilé le plus lourd – la tente – et s'était contenté de porter son sac-à-dos, abandonnant le dernier de sac de bouffe à quelqu'un d'autre. Quel feignant…

Je me dirigeais enfin aux sanitaires pour boire vu que ma bouteille était vide. J'en avais même profité pour me soulager un peu la vessie, voire plus. Je ne m'étais absenté qu'une dizaine de minutes quand j'entendis des bruits de bagarre à l'extérieur.

Je ne connaissais Oga que depuis moins de deux ans, mais je commençais à comprendre que lorsqu'il y avait une bagarre, Oga n'était jamais loin. Il en était même souvent l'initiateur. J'étais naïf à l'époque. J'espérais encore qu'il ne soit pas mêlé à ça. Espoir vain, évidemment.

Je suis sorti des sanitaires et j'ai vu Oga aux prises avec la bande de Yamada, un petit casse-cou bien sympa quand il était encore mon ami. Les profs ont dû courir pour stopper la bagarre et moi, j'ai juste regardé de loin, derrière les sanitaires, même quand Oga se faisait réprimander.

Et j'avais affreusement honte. Pendant un instant, je me suis demandé ce qui arriverait si Oga perdait. Je n'étais pas capable de sortir pour protéger Oga, qui n'en avait pas besoin mais même, pour le principe, j'aurai dû l'aider. Sauf que je me suis retrouvé un peu stupide en me demandant si c'était bien de me mettre Yamada à dos.

Après tout, on était ami depuis le tout début de la primaire. Et il était encore l'un des rares qui voulaient bien me parler depuis que j'étais aux côtés d'Oga.

J'étais curieux aussi. C'était rare qu'Oga se batte avec nos camarades de classe. Il avait vraiment dû être énervé pour réagir de la sorte. Mais, à ce moment-là, je ne voyais pas bien quoi. Du coup, je m'étais dit qu'il était déjà en manque de violence. Ça ne faisait qu'un jour et déjà, il se battait ? Vraiment, incorrigible ce mec.

Bien sûr, comme vous vous en doutez, je me trompais lourdement.

Je me dirigeais vers Oga quand Yamada m'interpella :

- Hé ! Furuichi ! Tu devrais pas traîner avec cette brute !

Et il rajouta avec un sourire profondément marqué par une blessure à la lèvre.

- Tu mérites mieux comme ami.

Je restais sans voix. J'aurai dû répliquer, mais ma voix était bloquée. Oga s'est alors éloigné de moi et je l'aie suivi, sans rien dire. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas fier de moi. En plus, Oga avait ce visage fermé qu'il avait avant qu'on ne devienne ami. Mon cœur se serra mais j'ai lancé avec un sourire crispé :

- L'écoute pas. Je suis content de t'avoir comme ami !

- Vraiment ?

Oga s'était arrêté et tourné vers moi, avec ce regard tranchant et infaillible. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Je ne comprenais pas. Mais j'aurai dû confirmer tout de suite. Là, à hésiter, je ne savais plus trop quoi penser, ni que dire.

Ce fut imperceptible mais j'ai bien vu une lueur plus sombre traverser ses yeux avant qu'il ne se retourne et ne récupère notre tente. Il se dirigea seul vers le lieu du campement, me plantant là, comme d'habitude. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, j'avais l'impression que je venais de le blesser. Mais perdu comme je l'étais entre Yamada et tous mes anciens amis et Oga le solitaire, je ne m'en suis pas tout de suite voulu. C'était déjà suffisamment dur pour moi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le comprenait pas ?

Les pensées des enfants sont bien cruelles. Mais à ce moment-là, je me croyais encore important. Je pensais même que pour Oga, j'étais quelqu'un d'irremplaçable. Alors je croyais naïvement qu'il pouvait accepter mes petits caprices et comprendre toutes mes douleurs.

Même un autre enfant qu'Oga n'aurait pas compris bien sûr. Mais particulièrement Oga qui, franchement, ne comprenait pas bien les relations humaines.

Aussi bêtement que ça, Oga et moi avons arrêté progressivement de nous parler, se contentons de plus en plus de longs silences mornes et gênants. Je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal, ou plutôt, pire, je me refusais d'avouer à quel point j'avais pu être horrible avec lui.

Yamada a alors retenté de m'extirper de l'emprise malveillante de cet ogre, dixit Yamada. On jouait et mangeait ensemble. Je ne retrouvais Oga que dans la tente et à chaque fois, il ne me montrait que son dos. Il refusait sûrement de me parler. Et j'ai laissé couler. Après tout, puisqu'il ne voulait plus me parler, c'était son problème.

Tout aurait pu se terminer là. Oga et moi ne nous serions plus parlés et nos chemins se seraient séparés, aussi simplement que ça. Mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un « mais » et même, heureusement, une petite épidémie de grippe s'est propagée dans tout le camp. Presque tout le monde était malade. Certains profs ne pouvaient même plus se lever. Moi-même, j'avais été infecté, tout comme Yamada et ses amis. Mais pas Oga. Non, lui, comme toujours, restait inébranlable.

Vu l'ampleur que cela prenait, on aurait pu tous être rapatriés. Il restait encore une semaine sur les deux du voyage et la moitié des enseignants ne pouvaient plus assurer leur rôle.

Je ne sais plus trop pourquoi, mais nous n'avons pas été rapatriés. Comme c'était une petite grippe, les profs se rétablirent dans les deux jours, tout comme les élèves. J'en faisais d'ailleurs partie. Il fut alors décidé de faire une petite randonnée dans la forêt, pas très loin du campement, histoire d'occuper ceux qui étaient guéris – et ceux qui n'avaient pas été malades, alors que les derniers grippés se reposaient.

Je traînais toujours avec Yamada et ses amis. Même au moment où on avait un petit quartier libre, je suis resté avec eux, laissant Oga seul.

Vraiment, quand j'y repense, c'était quand même cruel de ma part. Je l'avais bien fais chier pour devenir son ami, et là, je l'abandonnais lâchement. Quel crétin j'étais.

- Oh, regardez !, s'écria Abe en pointant son doigt vers un trou dans le sol.

Et pas un vulgaire terrier de lapin, un d'au moins trois mètres de profondeur !

- Ouah !, s'exclama à son tour Yamada. On dirait un piège !

- C'est vrai ! Vous croyez qu'il y a encore quelque chose là-dedans ?, demanda joyeusement Ishida.

Les trois compères discutèrent vivement ensemble alors que je me penchais vers le trou. Je pouvais voir le fond en terre battue et les nombreuses plantes qui grimpaient le long des parois. Peut-être même qu'elles permettaient de descendre sans trop de difficultés. Mais c'était pas moi qui irais pour aller vérifier.

- Hé ! Ça vous dit de refaire le piège ?, nous dit Yamada.

Ça avait l'air amusant, et puis, reboucher un trou, ce n'était pas si compliqué.

Nous nous sommes appliqués, tapissant le dessus du trou de grosses branches bien longues mises en les unes à côté des autres, avant d'aller chercher de grandes feuilles pour couvrir le tout. Le trou était parfait, même si les grandes feuilles disposées ainsi paraissaient un peu surnaturelles dans l'herbe.

Le sifflet des profs retentit, signifiant qu'il fallait retourner au point de rendez-vous défini plus tôt. Nous sommes donc allés rejoindre la petite clairière, mais Yamada m'arrêta.

- Attends, Furuichi.

On s'arrêta, laissant les deux autres continuer sans nous.

- Tu peux me rendre un service ?

Il avait l'air gêné alors j'acquiesçais aussitôt, content de me savoir utile et de nouveau digne de confiance.

- En fait, je voulais pas le dire aux autres mais… j'ai perdu le porte-clés que m'avait offert mon frère tout à l'heure.

- Hein ? T'as perdu tes clés ?

- Non non, juste le porte-clés. Mais tu vois, comme ça vient de mon frère, il va me gronder s'il voit que je l'ai perdu.

- Viens, on va le chercher alors !, déclarai-je en lui tirant la manche pour retourner dans la forêt. On a qu'à demander aux autres de nous aider !

- Heu non, c'est rien, laisse tomber, c'est pas si important en fait…, me dit-il en me retenant. En plus, j'ai pas envie que les autres sachent.

Je vois bien qu'il a l'air peiné et je le vois repartir vers le lieu de rassemblement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le chercher Yamada !, lui ai-je annoncé, essayant de le rassurer avec un sourire plein d'assurance.

Je l'ai vu me sourire et me remercier, me disant qu'il allait demander aux profs d'attendre, puis je me suis enfoncé dans la forêt.

En vrai, j'aurai dû être plus méfiant. J'aurai dû voir que quelque chose clochait et en réalité, je le savais. Mais j'étais aveuglé par cette brusque reconnaissance de ma personne que je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai foncé dans la forêt, là où nous avions joué toute l'après-midi, me mettant même à quatre pattes dans la terre friable. En plus, je ne savais même pas à quoi ressemblait son porte-clés. Je ne l'avais même jamais vu.

Alors que je cherchais désespérément dans les hautes herbes un petit objet probablement perdu à jamais, je ne me doutais pas un seul instant que Yamada et ses copains se moquaient de mon imbécilité profonde. Ils avaient même fait en sorte que je sois compté comme présent par les profs et le groupe s'était alors remis en marche vers le campement.

Et moi, dans tout ça ?

Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? J'ai cherché un objet inexistant pendant des heures, me demandant parfois si Yamada n'était pas un peu long à revenir.

D'abord, je m'étais juste dit que c'était la tâche en elle-même qui me faisait croire que le temps était long. Puis, j'étais persuadé que Yamada tentait de convaincre les profs de venir m'aider, avec pleins d'arguments tous aussi farfelus les uns que les autres.

Après, je devenais quand même un peu inquiet. Je ne trouvais pas de porte-clés et personne ne venait me chercher. Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient perdus ? Ou alors est-ce qu'ils s'en fichaient et m'avaient abandonné ?

Cherchant désespérément la seule chose qui aurait pu balayer mes craintes, je ne me suis pas tout de suite rendu compte que j'étais dangereusement proche du piège fabriqué plus tôt. Je n'avais pas bien cherché dans ce coin-là, par peur de tomber, mais vu l'inquiétude qui m'habitait à ce moment-là, j'en avais oublié le piège. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Heureusement, le fond du trou n'était pas si dur que ça grâce à la terre battu et le piège en lui-même. J'ai levé les yeux vers le puits de lumière et pendant quelques instants, j'ai cru que le bruit aurait alerté quelqu'un. J'attendis quelques minutes. En vain.

Et voilà. J'étais seul, coincé dans un trou, et tout le monde s'en fichait. Yamada, Abe, Ishida, les profs… Même Oga, j'en étais sûr !

Je me suis assis et j'ai croisé les bras autour de mes genoux, les serrant si fort que j'en avais mal aux bras. J'essayais de me rassurer, de me calmer. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer comme une fillette. Après tout, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses. Au moins, je ne m'étais pas blessé en tombant. J'avais quelques égratignures sur les mains et mes vêtements étaient pleins de terre, mais rien de grave. Vraiment… rien de grave du tout.

Je n'ai pas réussi à retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. J'enfouis ma tête entre mes genoux, pleurant l'angoisse montante et tout le malaise accumulé au cours de l'année. J'avais l'air bien, comme ça, en train de chialer tout seul dans un trou creusé au milieu de la forêt.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai mis pour arrêter de pleurer. Il faisait encore jour, mais en été, cela ne voulait rien dire. Le soleil pouvait bien se coucher vers 22h à cette période de l'année. Mon ventre gargouilla, signalant au moins qu'il était l'heure de manger. Vraiment pathétique…

- Au moins, il ne pleut pas…, ai-je murmuré pour moi-même en levant le nez vers le ciel devenu gris.

Je pensais que la poisse s'acharnait sur moi. Après tout, dès que j'ai commencé à parlé de pluie, celle-ci s'abattit brutalement sur moi. Les arbres ne me protégeaient pas beaucoup et je n'avais aucun moyen de m'en protéger dans ce trou. L'eau se déversait sans discontinuer, transformant la terre à mes pieds en bouillasse visqueuse. Puis la pluie a faiblit et s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue.

J'ai alors réalisé qu'il fallait que je me sorte de là au plus vite et par mes propres moyens. Ce n'était pas sûr qu'on vienne me chercher et je ne voulais pas croupir plus longtemps dans ce trou humide et glacial. Et j'en avais assez de rester un pleurnichard. Je venais de décider que j'allais donner une bonne correction à Yamada pour m'avoir fait un coup pareil.

Heureusement, la pluie n'avait pas totalement trempé les parois et les racines qui les parsemaient me serviraient parfaitement pour monter. J'attrapais l'une d'elle et commençais mon ascension. Mais comme tout ce jour-là ne tournait pas rond, les racines se cassaient sous mon poids, d'autres sortaient tellement de la terre que j'étais obligé de les enrouler autour de mes mains pour les utiliser comme corde.

Je suis bien tombé trois fois, trois fois dans la bouillasse qui tapissait désormais le fond du trou. Trois fois que mes mains se blessaient, me piquant continuellement. La boue avait recouvert mes vêtements et même mon visage et mes cheveux. Je ne savais pas à quoi je ressemblais à cet instant-là mais je ne devais pas être très beau. Enfin, il n'y avait aucune fille pour me voir dans cet état-là, c'était le principal.

J'ai finalement réussi à grimper les trois-quarts de la paroi quand la pluie s'est remise à tomber. Vraiment, quelle poisse. La pluie m'aveuglait et les prises étaient de plus en plus fragiles. Et je n'étais pas sûr que si je tombais à nouveau de cette hauteur je ne me blesserais pas. De toute façon, les bains de boue ne me tentaient pas particulièrement et il s'en formait un géant à mes pieds. D'ailleurs, l'eau noire ne m'inspirait guère. Si ça tombe, j'aurai fini par me noyer dans cette eau boueuse, incapable de remonter.

C'est en pensant à ça que j'attrapais enfin le rebord en terre de ce maudit trou d'une main avant d'essayer de prendre appui dessus pour poser l'autre main. J'ai senti aussitôt que ça ne tiendrait pas sous mon poids mais il était trop tard, j'allais tomber à cause de la terre devenue trop friable à cause de la pluie, j'allais probablement mourir bêtement et hanter cette forêt pour toujours.

La main d'Oga rattrapa mon poignet de justesse et nos regards se croisèrent. Il était complètement trempé et avec ce n'est que grâce à son regard tranchant que j'ai réussi à tout de suite le reconnaître. Il réussit à me remonter à moitié alors que la terre continuait à s'effondrer dans le trou. Je me suis accroché aux herbes les plus proches et on a fini par se traîner loin du trou.

Je me souviens avoir pris plusieurs minutes pour remettre mes idées en place. J'étais fatigué, essoufflé et soulagé, je devais l'avouer. Si Oga n'était pas venu… S'il n'avait pas décidé de venir… Je n'imagine même pas ce que j'aurai vécu par la suite.

Mais il était venu. Après presque une semaine et demie sans se parler, il était le seul qui était venu me chercher. J'ai tourné la tête vers lui, prêt à le remercier de tout mon cœur, mais mon cœur s'arrêta. Oga était resté couché de tout son long juste à côté de moi et sa respiration semblait hachée et difficile. Je me suis penché vers lui pour vérifier s'il allait bien mais ses yeux à moitié ouverts me confirmèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils n'étaient pas aussi brillants d'habitude. Et plus sûrs d'eux.

- Oga ?

- J't'ai enfin trouvé…, me lança-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

Ça m'aurait rassuré si sa voix n'avait pas été aussi faible. J'ai aussitôt remarqué les rougeurs sur ses joues, signe d'une fièvre carabinée. J'ai posé ma main sale sur son front, me prenant un regard furibond de sa part. Je l'ignorais totalement en sentant la température anormalement élevée sous mes doigts. Il était malade, et pas qu'un peu !

Je devais disjoncter, je rêvais, ce n'était pas possible. Oga, malade ? Alors qu'il venait de me tirer d'un trou par la seule force de ses bras ? Non non, c'était impossible !

Oga essaya de se relever. Je dis bien « essaya ». Il retomba violemment sur le dos et je le vis clairement à bout de forces.

Sur le coup, une grimace d'horreur dévasta mon visage. Oga, complètement KO… Ben oui, et les Bisounours étaient des extraterrestres psychopathes venus nous envahir pour nous bouffer le cerveau ?! Vraiment, dans quel monde vivait-on ?

Sauf que je voyais bien qu'Oga ne jouait pas la comédie. Pour la première fois, je le voyais souffrir, terrassé par un petit virus banal, incapable de se relever. Et la pluie qui continuait de tomber n'arrangerait pas les choses.

Bizarrement, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis senti responsable. Ce n'est qu'à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à enfin prendre les bonnes décisions dans ma vie. Pour la première fois, je sentais qu'Oga avait besoin de moi. Et moi-même, j'aurai probablement toujours besoin de lui. Je ne le trahirai plus comme je l'avais fait stupidement. Je me le suis juré, ce jour-là.

J'ai réussi à porter Oga sur mes épaules malgré ses faibles protestions. De toute façon, il n'arrivait même plus bien à aligner deux phrases, il aurait été incapable de m'empêcher de le porter.

Je ne savais pas si je devais courir. Je ne savais même pas si j'en étais capable. Mais bizarrement, j'ai quand même couru. L'urgence du moment avait balayé toute ma fatigue et toutes mes peurs. Il fallait ramener Oga le plus vite possible.

Je sentais son souffle trop chaud dans mon cou et le fait qu'il ne râle pas plus m'inquiéter plus que je ne l'aurai pensé. Et puis, il ne m'avait même pas encore frappé en me traitant de crétin ! Quoiqu'il avait quand même trouvé le moyen de m'appeler crétin quand même. N'empêche, le sentir si faible me faisait un drôle d'effet. Dire qu'il était sorti dans cet état, pour moi… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point Oga pouvait être un meilleur ami que n'importe quel Yamada ?!

J'ai enfin aperçu les deux bâtiments en bois grâce aux lumières allumées. Heureusement, je ne m'étais pas perdu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on serait devenu sinon.

J'ai claqué la porte du réfectoire, trempé jusqu'aux os mais le regard infaillible.

- S'il vous plaît… Oga… Il va pas bien !

C'était l'heure du repas et les profs se sont précipités vers nous. Ils ont embarqué Oga tandis que je m'effondrais sur le plancher. Une des profs m'a aidé à me relever pour m'emmener dans les douches histoire de me rincer, parce qu'en vrai, la couche de sale était assez épaisse. Elle m'avait même apporté des vêtements secs puis elle m'avait soigné dans le bureau pour ne pas gêner Oga dans l'infirmerie. Bizarrement, je n'arrive pas bien à me souvenir de son visage, tout ce dont je me rappelle c'était qu'elle était toute vieille et toute fripée, rien à voir avec les jeunes institutrices dont je raffolais. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que je suis encore aujourd'hui incapable de mettre un visage ou un nom sur as personne.

Je n'ai rien dit, et Oga non plus d'ailleurs. Les profs ont dû croire qu'on s'était promené au lieu d'aller manger alors que j'étais dans la forêt depuis plusieurs heures. Mais nous n'avons rien dit. Et même si Yamada et les autres en furent soulagés par la suite, je n'en avais pas fini avec cette histoire.

Et Oga ? Oh, il s'en est tiré avec une grippe à assommer un cheval. Apparemment, il n'était pas si invulnérable qu'il paraissait, le rendant un peu plus humain aux yeux des autres. Mais bon, pour moi, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Il était même devenu encore plus important qu'avant pour moi.

Nous sommes rentrés peu après et, en réalité, j'avais presque oublié ma vengeance. En vrai, ce n'était que des gamins qui n'iraient jamais loin dans la vie alors pourquoi s'en faire ?

Sauf que je pense qu'Oga m'avait contaminé avec sa bêtise. Son influence ne me permettait pas de laver la honte qu'il m'avait faite. Je m'étais fait avoir, j'avais même fini par être aidé d'Oga. Et surtout, on avait abusé une fois de trop de ma naïveté.

La rentrée n'était pas si loin du retour du voyage scolaire. Du coup, quand nous sommes revenus à l'école, Oga enfin rétablit et en forme, j'ai attendu le meilleur moment. Je traînais avec Oga et mieux, il ne m'oubliait plus au milieu de la cour. C'était un progrès. Enfin je pense. J'aurai préféré qu'il arrête de me frapper perso.

À la récré, Yamada et sa bande sont encore venus me parler, pensant que j'allais sûrement encore leur obéir.

- Hé Furuichi ! Viens, on va jouer au tir au but !

Le sourire malicieux de Yamada me souffla que j'allais plus me prendre de ballons dans la gueule qu'autre chose. En plus…

- Oublie ça Yamada. J'ai plutôt quelque chose à te rendre.

- Ah bon ? Tu as retrouvé mon porte-clés ?

Le sourire mauvais et supérieur m'exaspéra mais j'essayais de me contenir. Après tout, Oga m'avait appris qu'il fallait toujours balancer une phrase cinglante avant d'écraser son adversaire par les poings.

- Non, mieux que ça !

Je lancé mon coup de poing dans sa mâchoire de toutes mes forces. Il en fut si étourdi qu'il tomba sur les fesses devant les regards ébahis de ses copains.

- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir laissé seul dans la forêt !, déclarais-je gravement, le surplombant de toute ma hauteur.

Les gens autour ne savaient pas comment réagir, même Oga me regardait un peu surpris. Puis il a souri, laissant voir cette expression si terrifiante aux yeux de tous. Moi aussi je me suis mis à sourire, satisfait de mon petit effet. Je crois même que j'étais remonté dans l'estime d'Oga, et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

J'ai essayé de craquer des doigts comme Oga, mais je ne dois pas être très doué pour ça. Alors je me suis contenté de me jeter sur Yamada encore au sol. Ses deux potes sont venus en renfort mais Oga n'allait pas me laisser tout seul contre ces types. Il était même super content de pouvoir les frapper comme il voulait.

Vraiment ce gars, sans bagarre, il ferait quoi en vrai ?

Je ne vous dis pas que j'ai gagné. Je m'en suis pas aussi bien sorti qu'Oga, ça c'est sûr. Mais Yamada était au moins dans le même état que moi, si c'était pas pire. Les profs ont dû nous séparer aussi, mais je m'en fichais totalement. Par contre j'ai dû les surprendre. Moi qui ne me battais jamais, j'avais volontairement déclenché une bagarre. C'était une première et ils ont fait l'impasse dessus.

Pour Oga, ce fut une autre histoire, mais je sais qu'il s'en fichait déjà pas mal à l'époque. Les profs commençaient même à avoir peur de lui.

Yamada et ses potes ne m'ont plus jamais embêté. Ils rasaient les murs quand on les croisait avec Oga. Les insultes fusaient dans ma direction quand j'étais seul, vite réexpédiées par une bagarre. Et je ne sais comment mais Oga arrivait toujours à se joindre à nous, ce qui les a finalement dissuadés de continuer à venir me faire chier.

Je pense que c'est vraiment à partir de ce moment-là qu'Oga m'a vraiment fait confiance. Il a commencé à venir squatter chez moi pour tout un tas de raisons futiles, dès qu'il avait des problèmes tous aussi débiles les uns que les autres, et moi je continuais à me planquer derrière un mur pendant ses bagarres. Et nous sommes progressivement devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

Mais, ce n'était pas ça que je voulais raconter à la base. Je me suis bien écarté du sujet dont je voulais parler. Je voulais dire qu'Oga n'était pas si idiot que ça parce qu'il était tombé malade, une fois. Ouais, sauf que, quand même, il faut être sacrément idiot pour essayer de retrouver un ami paumé on ne sait où avec une fièvre de cheval. Et être encore plus idiot de créer un malaise entre nous deux pendant le voyage scolaire alors qu'il n'avait même pas lieu d'être !

Ce n'est que plus tard, alors qu'on jouait à la PS2 – la Play Stephany 2, toujours ! – qu'il m'a avoué pour quelle raison il s'était battu au début du voyage scolaire. Apparemment, Yamada s'était foutu de ma gueule, se moquant de mes essais pathétiques pour redevenir ami avec lui. Alors il lui avait rabattu le caquet, sans prévenir. Et moi, ne sachant rien de la raison de cette bagarre, j'avais vraiment agi comme un con.

Mais tout s'est bien fini, c'est le principal. On ne sait toujours pas si Oga peut être intelligent ou juste tellement stupide qu'il arrive à rendre l'impossible possible par la seule force de sa volonté mais en tout cas, dans cette histoire, j'ai bien montré à quel point j'étais un idiot. Trop cool…

Je pense que c'est pour cette raison que je ne parle jamais de la seule fois où j'ai vu Oga malade. Parce que, franchement, je sais que tout le monde me prend déjà pour le pire des pervers et un crétin fini, alors s'ils savaient qu'en plus j'avais été un gosse pleurnichard doublé d'un larbin… Je crois que j'en mourrai !

Alors, s'il vous plaît, n'en parlez à personne ! Je vous en supplie ! Ma réputation – déjà détruite – est en jeu !

* * *

_**E**t voilà, c'est fini ! Par contre, moi, personnellement, je m'en fiche que vous parliez de cette histoire autour de vous, contrairement à Furuichi xD !  
_

_**C**a vous a plu sinon ? _

_**J**e répondrai aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil ! Et la semaine prochaine, je publierai le prochain chap' de **Mondes Parallèles** ! Alors... à la semaine prochaine !_


End file.
